


（堂良/双性）好狼配好窝  上

by only112po1



Category: only112（破1）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only112po1/pseuds/only112po1
Kudos: 8





	（堂良/双性）好狼配好窝  上

（堂良/双性）好狼配好窝 上

自卑可爱良  
风流俊美堂

前言：

孟鹤堂风流倜傥，花花成性，被自家亲爹宠的不成样子，基本13岁就出入花巷，还说了自己喜欢男人，即便这样，孟老丁也认了载，正直中壮年的他故又娶了两个房妾，又生了一男一女，即便又得了双儿女，他最疼的还是老大孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂更是没有什么顾忌。

孟老丁在自家老二老三张到10岁的时候看着自家儿子23了连个男妻都没有，更是恨铁不成钢，给他张罗名门望族愣是没看上一个，就在他捶足顿胸的时候，自家英俊儿给他领回来一个奶胖的小伙子，看到之后晕了过去。

上

本来就是出了名的好色之徒，孟鹤堂凭着自己张的一张姣好的脸各种流下风流债，可谁也不相信，这个人还是个处男。他虽然见到好看的就调戏，见到自己有点儿看上眼的就约酒，可一点都没有做过分的事儿，充其量就是拉手。

这天孟鹤堂百般无聊的非要进山去钓鱼，不让人跟着，独自一个人进了林子，走到一个他经常来的温泉里泡温泉，谁知道已经有人捷足先登了。那人身形不是很细条，肉感十足，不知道为什么一股暖流进入他的心流入了不该反应的地方，在脑袋还没思考前孟鹤堂脱了衣服悄摸的游进了他，一把抱住了他。

“啊…放开我！”周九良被这突然的碰触惊呆了，僵硬的身子想要躲开。

“好家伙这是欲拒还迎呢？”看着怀里的人剧烈的挣扎，肥嫩的屁股激烈的磨着他的下身，嘴角就不自觉的变成了好看的弧度。

“你是谁，你放开我。”周九良用胳膊肘想要拐他，可谁想身后人一个力道就把他的双手折到身后一只手就锁住了他，让他的手蹭到一个鼓热的地方，脸上燥热的难为情。

“你看看你还在挽留我呢。”孟鹤堂用那自由的手从臀部的股缝儿里深了进去，膝盖一顶，就让周九良的下腰双腿弯曲，摸进去之后孟鹤堂：“咦？”

“你混蛋，放开我！”周九良吓的白了脸，直接吓得到他坐进了温泉里。

快速的回了头看着那个人不可置信的眼神，心里难受极了，更是委屈白着脸抱起衣服就跑走了。等孟鹤堂回过神的时候，人早就已经洗没影了。

回到家里的孟鹤堂坐在自家庭院里，对着月亮举起了自己的手又晃了神，那柔嫩的触感，摸进去被温热包裹的感觉，让他心里十分喜爱。谁知道意外发现，他决定要把这个人给找出来。

“尚九熙，给我画个画像，我要找人。”孟鹤堂第二天一早就踹开了还在睡觉自家专用画师的房间里

“少爷，您这是？”尚九熙烦躁的甩了甩头，保持着冷静

“快，也要画像，赶紧的。”孟鹤堂拉着尚九熙把他扥下来，摁着他的肩膀做到书画桌前。

“行，少爷您做好。”生存最大，这里面孟家长子说了最算。

“甭废话，不是画我。我说你画。”

“得嘞。”

“此人长得极妙。”

“此人…哪儿妙？”尚九熙看着 孟鹤堂脸色那个思春浪荡的样子就知道，这位少爷可能动了心思

“此人身材几秒，后背摸着如丝绸一样滑嫩，臀部弧度更是美妙一掐能出水，头发乌黑却带卷，他脖子有个痣，胳膊也有个痣，看的爷心里痒得慌。”

“少爷…您…”此刻简直禽兽至极！尚九熙并不想为此惹来祸端没说出口。

“快，爷等不及了，画好了嘛。”

“少爷，您过目。”

“胡闹！！瘦不拉几的，话丰盈点！”

“……”重新画起的尚九熙觉得莫非也直了？看上了少女？

“爷看你活腻了，本月月供扣5两，重画”

“…爷！手下留情，少爷您到是在具体一点啊…”

“他张的一定极美，掐起来肯定也肉嘟嘟的。后背大概这么宽…”孟鹤堂用手比出了半臂有余的距离：“他的腰这么宽，”比出了半臂的距离又说：“都是肉嘟嘟的，可爱至极。”

“……”少爷莫非你又多了特殊的嗜好？看着孟鹤堂那一脸回味又不可描述的表情，他简直想踹两脚。

“…尚！九！熙…”撕碎了那个半个月亮的身材陪着一个猪脸的轮廓，就差话两个耷拉的耳朵了：“本月你月供没有了！秦管家，秦霄贤！尚九熙月底的银钱莫要发给他。”

“好的少爷。”

看着孟鹤堂少爷气哄哄的走出去，笑眯眯的走进了尚九熙屋里：“九熙哥，尚好？”

“秦霄贤，你哥哥我这月不能吃香喝辣了”

孟鹤堂觉得画像这招不灵就算了，他决定给每一个小胖胖发一两银钱，立马喊秦霄贤过来让他准备，秦霄贤觉得孟鹤堂疯了，他把这事儿跟孟老爷说了之后，孟老爷一挥手理都不理他又躺下睡觉了。

得，这事儿肯定得办了。别说来的人还真不少，只不过瞅着自己少爷是真傻，每次都让人来到昏暗的房间背过身，随后又不可耐烦的挥手，秦霄贤值得给人银两，此刻秦霄贤恨自己是个瘦子，同府的烧饼就在孟鹤堂鄙视的眼光里来了两次，第二次说替代曹鹤阳来领的。

孟鹤堂看着人都看没了都没有那天的人，烦躁的挥了挥手起身去了市集溜达

“玉米，新鲜的玉米，一文钱四个。”

一个熟悉的声音飘进了他的耳朵里，定情一看，这不就是他全城的都没找遍的人嘛：“你的玉米我都要了。”

周九良低着头听着如天籁的声音，简直幸福的不要不要的，他低下头连忙把没卖的玉米给放进框里，连忙抬头道谢，笑的眼睛都快没了，月牙似的。

“谢谢爷，谢谢爷。”

“不用谢。”孟鹤堂握住他的双手，眼睛死死的盯着他

“爷您…”

周九良还没问完就大叫出声，抬头一看辨认出此人正是那晚的俊俏郎，俏的红了脸，周九良因为自身的隐秘在一直居住在深山，自己研究出搭棚种植了玉米的办法。虽然产量不太好，但现在正是反季节，能卖到好价钱。够他几个月吃喝，他本来就不太喜欢人多的地方，为了生计也只能谨小慎微的卖着。

“你给少爷我站住，别跑！”眼看着到手的肥肉飞了，孟鹤堂拔腿就追。

这个集市的人不是不认识孟鹤堂，但是此刻都长大了嘴巴看着那个抓着玉米连框都一起带飞起来的样子，被帅掉了大牙，原来孟家少爷功夫如人一样极俊。

“你别追我，妈呀。”周九良被吓到跪在地上，连忙磕头：“神仙哥哥，您饶了我吧，是小的污了您的眼睛。”周九良看着白衣飘飘的孟鹤堂落到他的面前，之跪地下求饶。

“哼嗯？好弟弟了，快起来。”孟鹤堂眼睛提溜的转起来，连忙扶起他。

“……”周九良看着那人既好看的脸，红了脸。

“……”孟鹤堂一下子就抱着了他。

“您，还是不想放了我？”周九良羞涩的脸变得惨白。

“不，哥哥对你一见…如故，想找你在孟府做活计，让你不至于这么贫苦。”

“不用的，神仙哥哥我现在…”周九良想拒绝来的，结果看着孟鹤堂靠近他的脸，晶莹剔透的脸蛋透着俊美让他不自觉的点了头。

“…那随哥哥走吧。…”还不等周九良点头，孟鹤堂就扛着他飞入了孟府。

找来秦霄贤把他安排在后院，就找人揉他快脱臼的胳膊，这个胖胖的小郎君说起话来奶搜搜的，合意合意。

孟老爷听说自家大儿子劫了一个人过来，气的冒烟，偷摸的去了后院看了人，居然是个肥胖的乡下佬，更是气的鼻子都快歪了，但是自家儿子终于带来一个人他是高兴的，就敲摸的让人给周九良的午饭里春药。想着让孟鹤堂吃了人赶紧扔了，结果不想给自己招来了麻烦。

周九良看着眼前的桌子上的菜都瞪直了眼睛，口水都在嘴里就差张嘴就流，他小心翼翼的吃了一个虾，眼睛都睁大了，好吃！太好吃了，小心的看着四周没人，周九良大快朵颐起来。

“怎么?好吃吗？”

“咳咳”

“慢点吃。诺。”

孟鹤堂拍着周九良的背，又给他剥了虾，让他慢慢吃，看着周九良慢下来的吃相，脸红红的，更加深了他心里的喜欢，多好玩儿的一个人，看着周九良鼓鼓的嘴，他也不自觉的吃了起来。

饭后，让下人撤了碗筷，就坐在周九良对面也不说话就喝着茶，他想不起来说什么，这也是头一次。

“少爷，…”

“唉？谁让你叫我少爷的，叫孟哥。”

“孟哥…我想喝水，喝凉的。”

周九良的嗓子里都快热的冒烟儿，看着孟鹤堂递过来的凉水，一口就给他喝下去了，觉得不够，直接抢过孟鹤堂手里的水壶对着壶嘴就喝了，这种急切的喝法顺着脖子就流下去了，看着周九良边喝边扯着领口，想着给他可能热着了。

‘啪叽’水壶碎了，周九良跪坐在地上浑身颤抖，摸着胸脯一摸一个抖，敏感的不像话。这个时候孟鹤堂才反应过来，可能是手底下的人做了什么。

他连忙想要抱起周九良，却被周九良死死的攒住不让他躲开，隔着衣服，就用胸膛蹭着孟鹤堂的胸膛，嘴里起伏着呻吟，来回磨蹭了几下就浑身颤抖摊在孟鹤堂怀里

“呼…唔…好热好痒…阿哈…”周九良歇了一会儿，又瘙痒了起来，他扯开了上身的衣服，急切的磨蹭着孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂看直了眼睛，眼前的人用着粉嫩的乳头蹭着自己的衣服，让孟鹤堂觉得自己的衣服非常可恶，他也三两下把衣服脱下来，感受着肉贴肉的磨蹭，让孟鹤堂的脸羞红了起来，这个小郎君好淫荡好主动。

周九良感受到不满足，从孟鹤堂身上起来，用手摸着乳头揉着，没成想刚碰到就敏感的像是要高潮颤抖着。急切的摸索着，仰着头根本什么都想不来，一种蛊惑的声音在他内心想起来：“来摸他，来摸他。”

周九良失去了力气，躺在地上，用自己的乳头磨蹭着地，没两下就被孟鹤堂拽着胳膊来到了床上，被甩在在床上周九良扒着磨蹭着床单，他的他的乳头快要热爆了。

“啊哈…好舒服，在摸我。”周九良嘴里淫荡的言语刺激了身后本来还在小心翼翼摸着他乳头的孟鹤堂。

“别怪我，是你勾引我。”

孟鹤堂从身后抱着他，掐住他的乳头，感受到没一会儿周九良的腰身又在颤抖了两下后喘着粗气，他又往外拉扯周九良的乳头让他更加不能自已的喘息颤抖，在他还没玩儿够的时候，周九良就自己隔着裤子摸着自己鼓起来的阴茎，随后伸着手，摸了进去。

“好弟弟，别自己摸，让哥哥来。”

“啊…好热。”周九良用屁股蹭着孟鹤堂前面，孟鹤堂被他蹭的受不了直接把他翻了身并退了他的裤子。

拿着枕头点在他的腰下，掰开他的双腿，发现那个秘密的穴口早已经出水泛滥，孟鹤堂想也没想就舔了起来，这个粉嫩的蜜口被他一舔里面水更往出流。

“啊…”周九良被他一舔，双腿爽的夹住了孟鹤堂的脑袋，臀部一紧，更加把自己蜜口往他嘴里送。

好爽，周九良从知道自己的秘密开始，就一直是一个人生活，他知道他被人抛弃了，他这种异类根本就是让人笑话的，就算洗澡也从来没自己碰过，每每感觉到异样感就忍住，他从来不知道这个地方是那么爽。

孟鹤堂看着双腿岔开因为自己的舔弄弄的高潮浑身抽搐的样子，手不自觉的伸进了周九良那个粉嫩褶皱的肉穴口，里面干热的紧，快要夹断了自己的手指，一点都都不像上面那个蜜口那样淫波泛滥。

“啊…动动。”周九良自觉的扭着屁股，想要让他的手指更深。

“你这里都高潮了。”

孟鹤堂摸着周九良阴茎马口里吐出来的白色液体，简直不敢相信周九良敏感成这样。

“你，靠你的小肉穴都能硬了？”孟鹤堂看着那个阴茎又硬起来的样子，他看周九良，满眼春色口水流出来还想要更多的样子，孟鹤堂再也忍不住了，他把自己早已经涨大的阴茎放进了进去，那个紧紧的小肉穴。

“嗯~”周九良被他突然的闯入发出了少年的甜腻。

“呼…快被你夹断了。”

孟鹤堂问着他留着口水的嘴，吸润的他的舌头，感受到他不满的搂着他，孟鹤堂当起了真正的男人，缓缓的动了起来，阴茎妹妹都在重重的转动角度寻找周九良的快乐的点，他不少耳闻，男人可以靠后面快乐只要找对了地方。

他把周九良的臀部拖起来让他的腿更叉的开，方便他的阴茎大开大合的干着他，又方便他的手方便进入那个蜜口缠着他的手指交代出更多的蜜水。

“嗯~嘶~还要哈啊…”周九良突然抽泣起来，颤抖着抖动着屁股，他不满足。

充满情欲少年被那双带有桃花眼的青年干的急促而不满足又不想离开，不管射了多少次，都不满足。

等一切都结束的时候，也都已经深了，没有人敢过来问他们吃不吃晚饭，而周九良在清醒后，却哭了起来。

“你带我回来原来就是要羞辱我。”

“别哭，我没有，真没有”

“骗人，呜…”

孟鹤堂听着少年的哭声，惹来了他心里为数不多的烦躁，本来就不太会哄人，听着这人越哭越厉害，就骂骂咧咧的走了

“可是你缠着爷来的！”

‘嘭’门被关上了，周九良被吓了一跳后捂在被子里又偷偷的哭了起来。

TBC


End file.
